


Was is the beginning of the end... or the end of the beginning?

by DarkVixen



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Naruto, Spider Riders (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Heartbreaking, Love Triangles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVixen/pseuds/DarkVixen
Summary: Being the kingdom of Highlands guardian was hard work and downright crazy, ask Naruto he would gladly testify to it and even prove it, why you may ask well...1. He had a spider that was more than happy to tell him about it's hatred for humans2. After a nasty mission a queen that knows nothing about the kingdom because the soul currently in said body is not the queen (the brother was not happy when he saw the mutilated body of his sister)3. A  councilman who has an obsession with the throne4. A spoilt prince that wants his spider5. A snake that wants world domination and the queens body6. And last but sure as hell not least a war that said snake declared....did he mention that the other kingdoms want a piece of Highland?Well then his job as guardian isn't hard...on the contrary it is down right torture. At least he has friends that go through the same sh*t with him. After all tortured souls do love other tortured souls.But one should know he would never trade this crazy life...not in a million years.





	Was is the beginning of the end... or the end of the beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys fist fic ever hope you love it. And to iron out some things Haku on this fic is a girl alright good now I don't own Naruto, spider riders or even Alame ga kill.

Naruto stared at 'his' spider OK staring was a little tame for what he was currently doing, let's rephrase the sentence Naruto glared at 'his' spider and if looks could kill or maybe explode things the poor golden eight legged battle spider would have met a short life... Why oh why would Naru-... 

"Repeat what you said" the blond growled out

"..."

"Shadow, I. Said. Repeat. What. You. Said" the blond ground out close to pulling out his hair. 

"Listen you dumb human... I am not going in that manacle I am not working with you, surely that wasn't hard to comprehend the first time I said it" the spider said turning away from Naruto

"Why you piece of scrap metal..." Naruto said stalking towards the spider, only to have it turn

"What did you just call me you overgrown ape" Shadow asked, causing electricity to spark between them as the showdown continued

Rustling could be heard from the trees above before three teenagers landed in the clearing where the argument was taking place and lo and behold the occupants didn't seem to notice the new arrivals. 

"They are still going at it?" A girl with long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame asked, her attire consisted of a pink and white tunic and black shorts, white boots with gold edges, black thigh-high stockings, white gloves and a white manacle on her left hand. 

"How long has it been I mean surely they must have come to a compromise right, because this is getting ridiculous" A young man with shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head spoke up looking at the duo with a bored expression. He wore a long black coat over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown military boots and finger less gloves he had a blue manacle on his right hand. 

The other teen who was currently stuffing their face with biscuits was a young girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she also wore a red belt that had a red side skirt cover she wore it with long black socks that reached her thighs and black boots and black gloves with a red manacle on her right hand.

"If he doesn't agree to be part of the team he won't have my food" was the only thing she said while glaring at the spider who didn't seem to notice and was still arguing with the blond. 

"Akame battle spiders do not eat food" the boy pointed out still not taking his eyes away from the argument "did Naruto even bath, he is still in his pyjamas and it's nearing lunch time camon Haku talk some sense into the two"

Haku still had her eyes trained on the duo as she processed what the boy said to her, how long was it now 5... 6... 15 minutes and the battle spider and Naruto still hadn't noticed they had company "surely Lubbock you don't think they would listen to me or more specifically Shadow would listen to me...right" 

"You know how Naruto was excited to have finally found a spider that wasn't bound to anyone, even if said spider at the time was knocked out due to it not being in a manacle for long..." 

"Yes, only to have said spider wake up and declare it's hatred for everything on two legs" Akame pointed out still chewing her biscuits

Haku smiled sweetly "and you want me to talk sense into that" after she had said the sentence they watched as the spider using only one leg knocked Naruto into a tree and pined him there with it's web. 

"I said I am not becoming your partner, what is it with you humans and your inability to take no for an answer" then it whispered softly "what a waste of web" while Naruto shouted a stream line of cuss words that would leave a sailor blushing. 

"What about having the other spiders talk to Shadow" Lubbock suggested and as if on cue Shadow turned to the other three teens finally noticing them

"Really... More of him" the spider muttered to itself

"I don't even know if I should be offended by that statement or not" Lubbock said scratching his neck, while Akame and Haku nodded causing Naruto to call out a 'hey' from were he was. 

"So what impossible things are you going to ask huh, spill it broccoli! Nothing you humans say will shock me even if you ask me to walk on two legs I will not be shocked"

The only thing said humans could do was just blink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until next time.


End file.
